Chapter 4: Touchdown (Galactic Journey)
Chapter 4: Touchdown Chrome Diopside simply stared at the short, gray gem that had just reformed. After her outburst, the corridor had gone silent, until Chrome Diopside responded. "Well of course you know me, I was the one who captured you." "No, no, I meant to say, I knew who you are back on homeworld. I honestly feel foolish for not realizing sooner, you're White Diamond's Chrome Diopside! The one who runs the gem tech facilities in the science district of the Great Diamond Fortress!" Zircon shouted, with an audible gasp of surprise coming from Andalusite. "You're seriously THE Chrome Diopside under White Diamond? You're famous on homeworld! They said that you developed gem-destabilization technology virtually single handed! There's even a rumor that you were directly involved in creating the Wailing Bomb used to end the rebellion on Earth several millennia ago!" Andalusite exclaimed, full of surprise. Chrome Diopside gave a small laugh. "Yes, I'm that Chrome Diopside, and yes, I did also create gem destabilization technology. As for the Wailing Bomb..." Chrome Diopside lowered her head, with a look of sorrow on her face. "...I did indeed work on it, but only in the conception of it. I never touched the actual device. Honestly I only originally designed the thing as a last resort, I never thought it would ever be used, especially not because Yellow Diamond was a sore loser." Chrome Diopside raised her head once more. "I do have a question for you though Zircon. How did you know that I was that particular Chrome Diopside? There are plenty of my kind in existence on homeworld." Zircon quickly responded "Well, I honestly don't have many memories of homeworld. In fact, I have a particular dislike for it, although I only have a select few memories from my time there. One of those memories being me and several other gems taking a tour of the Great Diamond Fortress. I saw you in your lab at the gem-tech facilities there." A look of confusion passed over Zircon's face. "After that, I don't really remember anything. I remember a lot of crying and being scared, and then waking up on the planet where you found me. I couldn't really explore though. I had woken up in a box that kept me trapped, and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't escape. The day that you came to the planet, the box started to disintegrate, and I was finally able to move freely again. I quickly noticed both Andalusite and your ship, and having such strong negative feelings towards homeworld, I tried to escape from you, but we all know how well that went." Chrome Diopside had a puzzled look on her face. Why did Zircon suddenly end up on Trendoth, and the bigger question on her mind was, who sent her there? Zircons have no natural affinity for space travel, let alone traveling several thousand light years from homeworld. She also pondered how she came to be in the box she described. A voice rang out over the intercom system that broke her train of thought. It was the peridot. "Hey science lady, look after the ship. We're about to land, so Jasper, the Lapis and I are going to meet the rebels and check the cluster. Make sure the prisoners don't escape." The voice cut off with the buzz of static. ***END OF CHAPTER 4*** Prev>>> Chapter 3: Unexpected Guest Next>>> Chapter 5: New Cargo Back to main page>>> Galactic Journey Characters * Chrome Diopside * Zircon * Andalusite * Peridot (voice only) * Jasper (mentioned) * Lapis Lazuli (mentioned) * White Diamond (mentioned) * Yellow Diamond (mentioned) * Crystal Gems (mentioned) Category:Zzrmax's Content Category:Galactic Journey Category:Chapters